<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dragon and Fairy by yorit1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306265">Dragon and Fairy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1'>yorit1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ace sterek [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:54:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek go to a Halloween party</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ace sterek [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dragon and Fairy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Halloween and stiles was excited. Derek was dressing up as a dragon and stiles as a fairy. They both were magical creatures with wings. Stiles was wearing white and loved the feel of the costume. They were going to a party at their college and stiles was so excited, it was his first college party. <br/>“You ready Derek?” Stiles asked as he finished putting on his makeup. Stiles felt light and free, like a real fairy. <br/>“Yea I’m coming,” Derek said and came downstairs in his dragon costume. Stiles thought that Derek looked absolutely magical. He loved Derek.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>